Dean And Bela:Similarities
by LilMissWinchester
Summary: Part one of my DeanBela series. I'm warning you now, if you don't like the idea of them being together, a. you're crazy and b. don't read it and tell me i'm an idiot. But seriously, give it a try.
1. No Idea

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard… 1-No Idea 

Dean looked almost unseeingly at his brothers body.

The sterile white of the hospital room irked him, but still, it was Sam.

-stupid, stupid boy. Can't listen to me just the one time I really need him to. And now…-

He didn't want to finish that thought.

"I told you to drop it Sam…you know, you are way too stubborn for your own good. Or for my good. As soon as you wake up I'm going to kick your ass for not listening to me. And you will wake up. It's my turn to be the one not letting go. I don't care what it takes, I'm getting you out of this."

Dean knew he might as well have been speaking to the wall behind his brother, for all the response he got. But it was somehow comforting that there was no one to tell him not to. Sam would be the first one to tell Dean to back off, let him go, just like Dean had told Sam.

But he hadn't. And Sam was alive after getting Dean freed. Barely.

Sam's comatose state had lasted a month already. He could see it in the doctors eyes as they talked to him; Sam wasn't going to get out of this without a miracle. Just so happens miracles seemed to run in the Winchester family, especially where hospitals and dying were concerned.

Man, this never ending game of musical chairs with the Winchester souls had to end.

Heavily, feeling like a great weight was on his shoulders, Dean stood to leave, casting one more almost forlorn glance over his shoulder at his little brother.

He almost crashed into her as he shut the door behind him.

"Bela? What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes were different than the ones he remembered. They were softer, more welcoming.

"I…I came to see if it was true." She admitted quietly, breaking eye contact with him to look at the floor.

"What? How do you know about Sam?" Dean's voice had that slightly crazed protective tone that came hand in hand with anyone prying about Sam. Bela simply blinked up at him.

"You mean you have no idea?"

"No idea about what?" Seeming to think twice about telling him whatever he had no idea about, she wrapped slender fingers around his arm and pulled him gently into the vacant room adjacent to Sam's. Once in, she closed the door behind him and pushed blonde waves behind her ear.

"It's all over the place. Everybody's talking about how Sam managed to get you out of a deal, get rid of the cross roads demon and now he's in a coma."

"What do you mean everybody?" The fact that enough people knew so that Bela found out made him uneasy.

"Other hunters." Her voice had taken on that slightly exasperated tone that appeared so often around Dean.

"Thought you made a concerted effort to avoid hunters."

"Not all of them are as annoyingly patriotic as you are. They can be helpful…And so good to chat with."

Bela watched Dean run a hand raggedly through his short hair. He seemed different than she remembered, more tired, somehow more grown up.

"Just what I need, every friggin hunter in the continental US knowing about Sam." She sidled over to settle on the neatly made bed next to him.

"Well, in your defense, they knew about Sam before this happened." Her voice softened, losing the edge it had before. He smirked humorlessly at her.

"So what are you doing here? Come to rub my face in how screwed to hell we are?" Bela shrugged, not entirely denying it, but at the same time she wasn't admitting it either.

"I thought, maybe…Maybe you could use my help." She watched as his eyes grew wide in front of her.

"You? Help me and Sam? You shot him."

"Neither of you are ever going to get over that, are you?" The exasperated tone was back in full force.

Dean considered her offer. What did he have to lose except Sam? Well, the Impala, but Sam meant more to him than his car, not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"How are you going to help?" Bela shrugged.

"However I can. I do still kind of owe you two for the whole saving my life thing…"

"Fine. But no tricky shit or I will beat the crap out of you."


	2. Bad Taste

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N: Short chapter...in fact, very short. But cmon people, I need reviews. They make me update faster, it's a proven fact. So bribe me. Thanks so much to the 5 of you who did review, you made me happy :D

**2-Bad taste-**

"I swear, you have the worst taste in motel rooms…I mean, it's so tacky." Bela slid a finger over the mantle, disgusted to see that when she lifted it her finger was coated with dust. She heard Dean lock and latch the door behind them.

"Well, it's not exactly a Hilton, but it's not the worst place we…I've stayed in." Bela looked over at him, catching the split second of emotion flitting over his face when he realized what he'd said.

Taking one last look around the room, she made up her mind.

"You've got ten minutes to pack up. There's somewhere a lot more comfortable to stay, and it has a library so you can research all you want. And you can actually put your car in a garage." She had to have known that last offer of shelter for his beloved car would reel him in hook line and sinker.

"How…"

"It's five minutes from the hospital…Free food too."

"I'll be ready in five minutes." God damn she knew how to play him. And she knew it too, allowing herself a small smile of self satisfaction as she went to wait near her car.

Dean had every intention of playing it cool when they got to where they were going. But he was practically gawking when Bela's sleek car pulled up in front of what could only be described as a garage the size of a house.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but she had style.


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**3-Reflections**-

A/N:Thanks again for the reviews. I know I only updated yesterday, but I'm bored and sick so here. Enjoy the bonding. And that's with an 'ing', not an 'age'. Stop with the dirty thoughts i know you're thinking -shakes head-

It was almost midnight when Dean gave up tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable. He never slept that well now anyway.

Quietly letting himself out of the massive 'house' and on to the balcony, the cool night air hit him alarmingly soothingly. From here he was afforded a view of the large pool, its waters black and reflecting the near full moon.

Almost mesmerized, he looked at it in the disarming silence until her voice broke through.

"Couldn't sleep?" He was startled to realize Bela had been so quiet that he hadn't heard her come up next to him. Either that or he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't registered her. He hoped the latter, purely because it would be a once off.

"Nah…just…just thinking too much." Both of their voices barely went above a whisper, lest they break the majestic spell the silence had them under.

"I know what that's like." She admitted. Looking from the corner of his eye, Dean saw she was just as preoccupied as he was, staring at the dead still water.

"What're you thinking about?" She turned her head quickly, so their eyes met.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She challenged, not expecting him to take up her offer.

But Dean was sick to death of holding everything in. Indeed, it was a fundamental part of who he was, but sometimes a guy just needs a break.

"About Sam. About how I went on and on that I wanted him to just let me go, let me feel like I'd done this one thing for him. About how I never thought about how similar it was to him asking me to kill him, about my dad asking me to kill him if he…if he turned into something he wasn't." It wasn't with skill that Dean kept his voice from breaking, it was pure luck. "And about how friggin selfish we can all be. You don't ask your family to do that. It's not…You just…You don't." He struggled to find the words to finish, so he left it at that.

If it was possible, her voice was even smaller than his when she started.

"You're right, you know…people are selfish. And I am, and I know it. But after…after…" She couldn't tell him; she'd never told anyone. So why him? Why tell him the one thing she'd always managed to keep to herself? Why…Why not?

"Is this about…about what happened back in…" Bela nodded. "You don't have to…"

"No. I…I do. I was eighteen…I had a little brother once, too." If she was aware of the tears making slow their descent down her pale cheeks, she didn't show it. "He was…he was sixteen. I thought I had the whole older sister deal down pat until…until they came…" She was reliving it in her minds eye; The smell of burning, sulfur thick in her throat as she tried to call for him. His horrible screams as they tore into him, the way he sobbed at her to finish him, put him out of his misery, not let him become what their father hated. The recoil as she pulled the trigger.

"They?"

"Werewolves. Except they were…they're different in England, especially on the outskirts of big cities. They know what they're doing. They don't try to stop it. Our…our dad was hunting them when it happened."

"Your dad was a hunter?" Bela nodded unseeingly, still reliving her memories.

"They were his specialty…he drank himself away after T…Tom, though. They way he looked at me…I had to leave…I just…I couldn't…" Purely on instinct, Dean reached out, big hand closing over her white knuckled grip on the railing. He knew what that was like. Feeling like you'd let down what little family you had left.

"What about your mom?" Bela shook her head, a single tear sailing over the railing and causing ripples in the pool below, distorting the image of the moon.

"I never…I never knew her. Well, not really. I was…I was two when she died…after that Dad took up hunting…he never…he never told me what happened…but you know…you draw conclusions after a while…"

"Do you remember anything about her?" He asked softly, still not taking his hand away. Bela seemed to consider this for a moment, before sniffing a little.

"There was this…this perfume she wore…It's the silliest thing, but I remember exactly how it smelt…" Dean simply blinked.

"Yeah…yeah me too. And the way…the way it always felt safe…" He added. Suddenly she turned to face him, taking a long, measured look at him.

"I never…I mean…I never thought we were so…"

"So similar? Yeah, you got me there."


	4. Distractions

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**4-Distractions**-

The next night, Dean lay awake, staring at the ceiling, just barely resisting the urge to pick up the book he'd set down only moments ago and continue reading.

For one thing, it was two in the morning. And for another, the book wasn't helping.

There was a splash from outside and he was up in an instant, grabbing for the knife on the bedside table. Old habits die hard.

Walking to the balcony, he ducked down and opened the door quietly. Peering through one of the holes, he could see the pool clearly.

The other thing he could see clearly, thanks to the lights mounted underneath the water, was Bela's petite figure gliding underneath the water. She surfaced for air moments later, slicking long hair from her eyes.

The sight of her, water glistening like stars on her pale skin, had him biting his lip and willing his body not to respond the way it was trying to. She stepped out, water dripping steadily from her waist and breasts where the material of her bathers collected it, and he couldn't look away.

I mean sure, he was only human, and she was attractive, but seriously? He'd never imagined what that sight would do to him.

"You wouldn't believe it Sammy…Bela actually helping…funny, she's a lot like me really…she had a little brother once. That was why the spirit wanted her, he got turned into a werewolf and asked her to kill him…just goes to show how much stronger she is too…but if you repeat this ever, I'll deny it." Dean was so used to these one sided conversations that he was actually relaxed.

But Sam hadn't changed, and he hadn't found anything. Bela was going to see someone about some charm today…he'd only seen her briefly before he left to go to the hospital. Thank god. Saved him from having to explain why he was rapidly turning pink after seeing her.

"You know, for all she can be a conniving bitch, I don't think she's that bad. She's good at what she does, that's for sure. You wouldn't believe the place I'm staying in Sammy. It's like a friggin palace. There's this huge pool out the back…" Dean stopped from straying off topic on that one…my god was there a pool out the back…a fact he'd been almost painfully aware of last night. As much as he'd been terrified of her looking up and seeing him, he hadn't moved, only sat watching her until she'd turned off the lights and he'd heard the first story door open, at which point he'd scrambled back inside as quickly and quietly as he could.

There was a knock on the door and Dean yanked himself harshly from his reminiscence. Before he could stand, however, Bela opened the door and held out a coffee cup to him.

"You didn't get one before you left this morning…thought you'd like it." She was decidedly chirpy, a fact that Dean tried not to dwell on, because then he'd get his hopes up, and that he didn't need to do.

"Thanks…So how'd you go?" She shut the door and Dean tried-he really did-not to let his gaze linger on her sashaying hips as she walked to the window side of the room and sat on the built in seat. Tucking long legs together and sitting Indian style, she answered.

"Well, the guy I went to is completely thick, had no idea what I was talking abut until I made him call his fence. Then I started getting somewhere. Told him I needed to see the wares before I bought them; standard procedure. The earliest it'll get here will be the start of next week." Dean tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. It was only Monday…so that meant Sam would have to suffer another week.

"I know you want this over with, but it's the best I could do."

"No, thanks. It's just…I hate seeing him like this, you know?" She nodded, avoiding his eyes. He realized what he'd said and could've hit himself. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Her voice was strained, emotions obviously still raw from the other night.

"No, I shouldn't have…"

"Just drop it, Dean." There was vehemence there now, and she uncrossed her legs and stalked out of the room.

A/N: Thanks for reviews. As always, they make me more inclined to update, so if you like it, you want more, tell me so.  
xoxoK


	5. Rendezvous

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**5-Rendezvous**-

She had a thing for late night swims. They were relaxing. And energy burning. She hadn't spoken to Dean since walking out of the hospital room, just barely on the cusp of admitting to herself that she was avoiding him.

And maybe that wasn't fair, because she knew he was going through hell with his brother right now. But it was giving her purpose other than helping him.

She sighed as the water enveloped her body from the waist down, something she rarely did. It was usually the one time in her life she allowed herself to rush head on into something. Everything else she did was so meticulously planned it bordered on ridiculous, so having one simple thing where she didn't have time to adjust was important. Maybe it was her twisted psyche, but it made her feel better, and she'd learnt from long experience that anything that could do that didn't need to be pushed away, but welcomed.

Taking a deep breath, she dipped her full body underneath, opening her eyes and seeing the almost crystalline blue of the pool appear distorted in the underwater lighting.

Bela stayed under until her lungs started to burn, then swam for the surface, slicking sopping wet hair from her face as she did so.

That was when she noticed him sitting in the shallows, one leg dipped lazily into the lukewarm water. Immediately she turned around, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"Nice try." His voice almost echoed. Not gratifying him with an answer, she turned back around.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 1:30…" he waded in further, so the water came up to his bare chest. She stayed where she was, far into the deep, kicking to keep herself emerged.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." He was getting closer, only just touching the floor now. And, damn him, he was looking right at her, green eyes full of something she wasn't sure of, something she didn't even know he was aware of.

"You don't sleep much these days, do you?" He shrugged, half smirking when he saw her inch a little further away form him.

"Not any less than you." Now they were on the same side of the pool, and he reminded her of a panther stalking it's prey. Which just so happened to be her right this minute.

Too late she realized she was backed into the corner, and he was still swimming closer to her. Her back was pressed almost painfully against the padded concrete, and she was regretting the overhang.

They were barely a foot apart now, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body in a way that played havoc with the shreds of emotional sensibility she had left.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?" It was evident now; he knew exactly what he was doing, exactly where this was going. The smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, the way his eyes glittered like Jade green stone in the dim lighting.

"What're you…" Then those full, sensuous lips were on her own, and it was all she could do to keep her self afloat, until strong arms traced the curve of her shoulders and he was holding her up, stringing soft kisses and whispered confessions together until he was all she could think about.


	6. RendezvousDean Style

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-thanks for the reviews, and also this will probably get updated soon, as i promised over the other site i post this on. If anyone wants to check it out, as well as any of my hopelessly romantic Jensen stories over there, it's my homepage. Kay, that's my plug, now on with the story...

**6-Watching AKA Rendezvous Dean style**-

He'd been watching her. He'd watched her pull one of the large beach towels down from the rack and sling it over her shoulder, then unlock the back door to go outside. She hadn't spoken since she'd left the hospital, not to him, not to anyone. Well, at least, he hadn't heard her on her cell phone, and the door to her room had been locked when he got back, not being unlocked or opened until she thought he was asleep.

Then he'd watched her pull off the shirt that she was wearing over her bikini and throw it unceremoniously onto a chair along with the towel. Hurriedly he'd left to put something on that he would allow to get wet. Thankfully, he'd been begging Sam to go to Florida for two months before the coma, and still had the shorts that he'd brought.

Yeah, Dean Winchester was prepared for anything. Except chick flick moments, those he wasn't too good at. But that he could live with.

So he'd headed back downstairs to watch her some more. And she'd been standing in the shallows, barely up to the middle of her thigh. He'd exited through the still open door and waited until she'd sunk underneath to step quietly into the waters and settle himself on one of the steps.

Then she'd seen him, and he'd followed her into the deep end. Kind of ironic really, considering the things he was saying as he kissed her. Deep end stuff, especially for Dean.

Finally, he stopped and leaned his forehead against hers, watching as she tried to catch the breath he'd stolen, eyelids still closed over blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, about what I said before." He said quietly, voice little more than a low rumble. Now her eyes snapped open and she was looking adamantly up at him.

"You just won't take drop it for an answer, will you?" Afraid that he'd just screwed everything that had happened up-because hey, she HAD been kissing back-he was about to cover his tracks when she brushed a hand through his hair and pulled his head down, lips meeting for the umpteenth time that night.


	7. Promises

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**7-Promises**-

"What do you mean? We agreed on Monday, and if this thing isn't there for me to see by Monday, I'll find different ways…You don't seem to understand who you're dealing with here, Mr. Letighan. I'm a very powerful person…I understand perfectly what you're saying, but we have an agreement…I suggest you call me back when you have the answer I want." Dean looked over at Bela as she hung up the phone.

"That the guy handling the sale of the charm?"

"Yes, and he's just as thick as he was the other day." She grouched, settling onto the sofa next to him and folding her arms, looking both supremely vexed and childish enough for Dean to find it cute.

"Hey, it's okay. If anyone can make it happen it's you."

"And where, may I ask, did this optimistic side of you come from?" he shrugged.

"I don't know…It just…it feels nice to not be in this alone…" She had to smile at that, knowing what a confession it was for him. He caught the tail end of her grin and turned mock serious. "But if you tell anyone, I'm going to have to kill you."

"You've threatened that before, you know…many times…and last time I checked I was alive"

"And aren't I glad?" He leaned over and kissed her softly, one hand cradling the side of her face, thumb tracing lazy circles near her eye.

"Dean…before I leave…You know that this isn't a sure thing, don't you?" Bela was dressed the way she always was for a deal-smart casual, hair pulled up, but still falling near her eyes.

She stood in silence with no reply long enough for it to become disconcerting. Slowly she turned to face him, just in time to see Dean nod.

"…It's all we've got." The halfway sad look on his face was enough to make her cross to her bed and settle next to him on the end.

Dean appreciated the familiar warmth next to him, but he refrained from allowing himself the comfort of an arm around her. She saved him the trouble, wrapping a thin arm around his waist.

"If, and I mean if, this doesn't work, we'll find something else, I promise." She was speaking into his chest, voice muffled and only barely heard.

Dean, unable to say anything to her promise, rested his chin on her head and kept her from seeing the tears that were quickly glassing his eyes over and distorting his vision.


	8. Chatter

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-Thanks for reviews, finally caught you guys up with BMR, no idea what happened there, so let's just say technical difficulties and leave it at that.

**8-Chatter**-

"There's a lot of stuff you wouldn't believe about the past month Sammy…I mean, it's been over five days and we haven't even sealed the deal yet… D'you remember me saying that if anything at all happened between me and her it'd be a bit of wham bam thank you ma'am? Bet you're proud of me Sam." Dean laughed humorlessly.

He kept up an almost constant stream of chatter with his unconscious brother, which he knew and recognized as a sign of how jittery he was getting. More than once he told himself to pull it together.

Finally, just when he was starting to imagine any of the horrible things that could have gone wrong, the door opened just wide enough for Bela to slip through, and she practically stumbled into the room.

Dean was up and out of his chair before he'd even registered it, holding onto her arms and checking for any obvious injuries. There was a streak of grime marking her forehead, but apart from that she looked fine. Externally, anyway.

"What took you so long? Are you okay?" She would have laughed at the way he was virtually throwing questions at her, but truthfully she was exhausted.

"Things just got a little…complicated, is all. And yes, I'm fine."

"Complicated how?" The aggressive tone in his voice again would have had her laughing, had she not been tired.

"Complicated like the dealer handling the trade decided he liked the amulet a little too much."

"You didn't…"

"No, No. He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up though." Feeling the barest quiver run through her, Dean crushed her to him and kissed her hard, reassuring himself that she was fine. When they broke away, he closed his eyes to compose himself, trying to piece together nerves that had been shattered over a month ago, and he was only coming to realize now.

"Sorry…I'm just…"

"Being an older sibling. It's fine. I'm fine…Let's get this over with."

For the first time Dean noticed a fine gold chain hanging around her neck, it's charm hidden under the fabric of her top.

"Is that it?" Bela pulled the chain from around her neck and Dean saw the powerful encryption on the charm. She pulled a face.

"It's unsightly if you ask me…but whatever, as long as it does what it's supposed to do, it doesn't really matter." It dangled from in between her fingers, opposite of her pale skin.


	9. Settle Down

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**A/N-**Okay, so; short chapter, but kind if the climax. I think it's the seconds last chapter, but there is a second part to this series, and I almost have that finished. Thanks again for the reviews :D

**9-Settle Down**-

The amulet was around Sam's neck, stark contrast to the regulatory hospital whites. It glinted almost maliciously in the dim light. Dean, sitting in what Bela had christened his chair, hooked one finger under the necklace around his own neck and absent mindedly played with it.

It was a nervous habit he'd had ever since John had given it to him at sixteen. Cool fingers rested over his and stilled his hand.

"Settle down." Was all she said, before stepping towards Sam and tucking one foot underneath her as she sat on the edge of his bed. Purpose was in every nuance of her face, from the way she chewed her bottom lip as she touched holy water to the gold, to the way intense concentration poured out of her as she recited the ritual.

Dean flinched when Sam seemed to shrink away from her undoubtedly soft touch, but at the same time, it was the only movement he'd seen his brother make in five weeks.

The amulet began to glow softly, seeming to pulse in time with Sam's heart. Bela, to her credit, didn't let this throw her off, although he could tell from the look on her face she was almost as uncertain as him.

Finally, just as Dean's eyes had begun to water from not blinking, Sam made a small keening noise in the back of his throat and coughed, trying to draw in a full breath.

It took less than a minute for a nurse to burst in the door. Dean didn't realize, his eyes fixated on his little brother.

Bela stood with Dean, watching as Sam's doctor checked him over. Suddenly Dean reached down, slipping his hand into hers.

Then the doctor walked out, shutting the door halfway and turning to face them.

"Well, I never would've believed it, if I hadn't seen it. You brother's going to make a full recovery. We will need to keep him in here for a couple of days, just to make sure he's getting back to normal alright." Dean could have snorted at the words 'back to normal'. Wait until Sam heard that. Bela, seemingly guessing at the thoughts running through his head, smiled disarmingly at the doctor.

"Thank you so much." She said, and he walked away, shaking his head a little.


	10. End

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-We're here. Just wanna stress that it's the end of the first part. There is a second part, that i have just finished, and am now editing the final drafts of each chapter. However, it ends with a cliffhanger, and i can't do that to you guys, so a shorter third part is in the making.  
Just final thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really makes my day. Hope all of you keep reading :D

**10-End**-

Sam's entire face lit up as his eyes locked on his brother. Dean walked straight up to Sam and wrapped arms around his little brother, macho part of his brain going on temporary leave.

Bela folded her arms and leaned against the door, amused.

Then, over Dean's shoulder, Sam saw her, and the million dollar smile dropped off his face, to be replaced with a scowl.

"What's she doing here?"

"I don't think he likes me Dean." Bela pouted, smile still tugging at the corner of her lips nonetheless.

"She saved your ass." Dean explained, pulling away from his brother and studying his face.

"She shot me…" Sam muttered. Bela's mouth dropped open, and when Dean turned around to see her reaction, he burst out laughing.

"What?!" Sam and Bela asked simultaneously, before realizing and reverting to glaring at one another. Dean only laughed harder.

Vicious cycle though it was, Bela and Sam were agreed on one thing; hearing Dean laugh so freely and lightheartedly was the best sound in the world right now.

**end**


End file.
